User talk:Black Soulstone
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taikage (talk) 10:40, April 18, 2016 (UTC) About The GIFs Black Soulstone, I don't mean to be picky nor trying to be offensive, but in the GIFs you work on, is it possible to minimize any wordings? The GIFs that you create are great, but certain ones have wordings (to no fault of your own) and it's an eyesore. Please try to capture images that don't have subbed letters. I'll try to look into the images myself to see if I can substitute something better later on. Thanks for your consideration. Taikage (talk) 17:53, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Must be include ones in Barg page. Sorry about that. Thanks for notifications. Black Soulstone (talk) 22:32, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Watchdogs and Makai Order in Ryūga-verse A thing I've noticed is that you keep bringing up the Makai Order and Watchdogs of the Ryūga-verse as evidence of alternative timelines, but I have another theory. What if the Order drastically changed its system when they fought the "Great evil" and Garo was lost? When the greatest armor can't fight anymore, don't you train your knights and priests better in order to compensate the lack of strength. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 05:13, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I never meant to say that Ryūga-verse set in same universe with Kouga's, as there are too much disrepancies. You'd better ask that to Taikage. He know more about it than me, MutantNinja3636. Black Soulstone (talk) 05:21, October 11, 2018 (UTC) About a new pic Hey black soul, I got my hands on this really cool render of Garo that I can´t figure from where it is. Looks like Garo flight but the wings are kinda off. I also haven't see the last movie so I don't know if there is a new variation. Is there one? I want to post it where it belongs Noise-kun (talk) 22:26, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Show me that image, Noise-kun.Black Soulstone (talk) 23:35, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Here is the bad boy. The wings are clearly different, and I get the feeling that is a Ryuga Verse mode or something. Noise-kun (talk) 23:57, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Cool image! Well, I don't know whether that image was a form of concept art that scrapped in favor of Dark Garo that has cape-like wings. It would be wise if you try to ask Taikage instead. He might has better amswer as far as I remember, I never saw Ryūga Dōgai sporting that form, though I might overlooked it somehow. Black Soulstone (talk) 00:06, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey! I'm back. Sorry about not answering before about the videos. I saw them back in the day but college, losing my computer and others got me bad. Thanks for the info. Noise-kun (talk) 15:15, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Character Infobox Hi BSoulstone, recently I been working on a template that we can use for character pages, I need your honest opinion. How well does it look?, what would you change? Anything that we should add? My coding is very minimal, but I'll do my best to implement your suggestions. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 04:12, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Great job in that, MutantNinja3636! It's a bit more practical than older version which you can see on the side. Although, the new infobox you just created would be completed once you added Equipment section just like older version on the side. Black Soulstone (talk) 05:27, July 9, 2019 (UTC)